


Matchmaker Proxy

by Gaysby



Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [5]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Before Sharpay confronts Ryan after his performance of Breaking Free, she wondered how the hell her beloved twin brother managed to have the East High Primo boy smitten with him in the span of two weeks.Peyton tells her about it.
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett
Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Matchmaker Proxy

During the performance, Peyton had given her the gist of it; how Troy met Ryan when they spent the New Year's Eve with each other, and how they ended up singing together. When the countdown hit Zero, Ryan had told Peyton he had chickened out kissing the guy and used a lame ass excuse as ' _I need to greet my best friend_ ' to get out.

"Oh my god," Sharpay had cooed, "he's still a baby."

Peyton had no idea how to reply to that, except "Er, sure," because if the heiress spent time with her brother and his boyfriend, she'd realize he wasn't. "Anyway, they ended up singing karaoke on their first date..."

"Wait, they already had their first date?"

"Oh, yeah," Peyton snickered, "Troy went out of his way to finish the first pouch of tokens we got just trying to get Ryan this lion doll thing."

Sharpay made a face, "Ack, so that's where Ryan got that tacky thing?" she hummed, "well, at least the gesture is cute.... Wait, how do you know? Does Ryan literally tell you everything instead of me?"

"Not everything, I just know cause they asked me to accompany them on their first date as some..." The lanky blond frowned, trying to think of a proper term. "Peer chaperon of sorts."

"What?" The petite blond scrunched up her nose, "that makes absolutely no sense."

Peyton snorted, "Yeah, that's what I said, too." He admitted, "But Ryan pretty much explained that Troy had still been figuring out the sexuality factor, so they wanted to take it slow and needed a scapegoat to explain why they were out together, on a school night, to watch a movie so it didn't seem like a date because then, Troy wouldn't really know how to deal with that gossip. And frankly, I also wanted to really make sure he wasn't just messing with Ryan."

Sharpay could understand that. She totally could. She might be late on the update, but if anyone tried crossing her brother just because of his preferences in romantic partners they'd have to answer to her first. And she didn't care if that ' _anyone_ ' included Troy Freaking Bolton.

"So, did he?"

" _Rising 'til it lifts us up, s_ _o everyone can see..."  
_ " _We're breaking Free_!"

Peyton smirked, "Well, as you can see..." he gestured to the stage, where Ryan had leaned into Troy and the jock was beaming at him brightly. "... There's no faking that, especially for a newbie performer like Troy."

"Hm, he does have some amateur quirks..."

"Right? I mean, sure, when Ry and I saw a video feed of him pretty much saying Ryan meant nothing to him I had thought—"

Sharpay turned to him sharply, "Repeat?" She snapped.

"Er," Peyton blinked, raising his arms placatingly. "Uh, wait? Let me finish the story..."

Towards the end of it, Sharpay started to see Peyton in a new light. Granted, he could've orcheastrated a better spot for her beloved twin brother's first kiss but she appreciated that he's been there for her brother, especially when she couldn't be. But here on out, she was going to make sure she rectified that by showing her full support of her brother's relationship, unconditionally.

And that started with her casually making Chad trip a bit as he headed out the auditorium after Ms. Darbus announced the Callback results.


End file.
